leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ExNarukami/Champion Concept: Erika, the Merciless Lady
Erika, the Merciless Lady 'Lore' When Erika was a child, she had some problems at school. She was different from her schoolmates, so she was constantly being bullied. She told her parents about her problems when she had enough, but they thought it was a lie which arose in her mind. As her parents didn't trust her, she tried to tell her teacher about the bullies, but her teacher believed Erika was trying to attract her attention. Erika gave up as she found herself alone. In the next few years, Erika attempted to commit suicide, but her will to stay alive prevented her death. After finishing her studies, Erika decided to master her skill with a weapon to get revenge. She spent a whole year reading about every single type of weapon in the world to find one which could fit her, and she stopped searching when she saw the whip. After mastering her whip skill, Erika wasn't satisfied enough. She wanted more power. She wanted power to destroy every single human who tormented her in the past, so she went to her uncle's house. Her uncle was a well-known shaman who gave her the opportunity to imbue his whip with magic, or even things near her. But there was one (not that bad) side effect though: anyone who touched Erika would suffer a curse, except those beloved to Erika. Now that she was ready, Erika wanted to join the League of Legends to improve her skills until the day in which she finds her old classmates comes. "All those who sinned in the past will eventually find death" - Erika 'Passive: Evil Curse' Each time a champion hits Erika, the champion's Attack Speed is reduced by 5% for 6 seconds. This effect stacks up to four times. 'Q: Burning Whip (one-click ability)' Erika imbues her whip with fire and whips an enemy target, dealing magic damage. This damage is limited against minions. (The damage depends on both AD and AP) 'W: Painful Sparks (AoE)' Erika whips a nearby zone, creating an electric area for 5 seconds. Every enemy in the area is dealt magic damage per second. In addition, the enemy champions get their armor reduced a 5/10/15/20/25%. (The damage depends on AP) 'E: Strangler Whip (Skillshot)' Erika extends her whip. If it hits an enemy champion, the champion is wrapped up and attracted to Erika. It deals little magic damage and neither Erika nor the enemy champion can do anything while the enemy travels to Erika. (The damage depends on AP) 'R: Madness' (Passive) Erika's gains 10/15/20 bonus Magic Resist. (Active) Erika gets very angry for 15 seconds, getting aditional effects for her abilities: ·Q: Erika whips the enemy twice. ·W: The area gets bigger. ·E: It wins range. And this is it! I'll bring more champion ideas soon. (And please, tell me if I had any grammar/vocabulary/etc. errors, I'm from Spain and English is not my main language, so I want to improve it.) Category:Custom champions